


Once Upon Another Time

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Other Martin is rich and successful, Parallel Universes, but Martin is still the best off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Martin winds up in a parallel universe, with a parallel version of himself who is rich, successful, and tall. Despite how much this other version has, Martin realizes he's lucky because he's not the lonely one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What is it?”

Martin blinked, turning his head to look at the other man beside him. He was a good few inches taller than Martin, around Douglas' height, and held himself much the same way, with a grace and confidence Martin envied. However, it was his face Martin focused on now, a face eerily identical to his own, though worn far better, in his opinion.

“No, its nothing, you just uh, even with all these people, you-you-you just seem awfully...lonely.”

The other Martin stared at him, wide-eyed, as if Martin had just revealed something profound to him. The shorter of the two immediately felt a bit embarrassed, fearing that perhaps he had spoken out of turn, but as he opened his mouth to apologize, the other man gave a bitter laugh.

“You're right.” A pause. “I deny it to myself constantly, but look at me. Throwing lavish parties and pulling whatever woman I can, just to feel that little bit bigger.”

The duplicate of the captain, also named Martin Crieff, swept his gaze out over the crowd, looking down from their position on a balcony. He wore such a self-deprecating smile, that the other man felt guilty for bringing it up at all. He couldn't help it though. Having spent the last few days with the man, he had glimpsed into exactly how his life could have gone if just the right set of circumstances had been different.

At first, he had been jealous. Truly. This alternate version of him had so much of what Martin wanted. Money, success, luck with women, luck in general, and a complete lack of social awkwardness. Martin had seen the house, the car, the clothes his double wore, and been almost ashamed to share the details of his own lifestyle. An unpaid captain with another job seemed so pathetic next to an owner of his own airline. 

However, as time had passed and Martin had seen further into his alternate's life, he had slowly had his eyes opened. Yes, the other man had success, but all his “friends” weren't really friends, just business associates and acquaintances. He had his own airline, but he didn't get to fly, a desire that they both shared, but only one got to fulfill. He pulled stewardesses like any sky god, but he never had a solid relationship. Martin had, well he sort of had Douglas. He wasn't quite sure what was going on between them. Looking out on the party currently being held before him, Martin reflected that perhaps he was the lucky one. The taller man tilted his head, sliding his eyes to Martin, a knowing look on his face. 

“I'm envious, you know.”

“You're envious of _me_?”

Martin would've questioned why, but truth was, he was well aware by now.

“Of course. What man wouldn't be envious of someone who lives his dream and can claim a family beyond blood?”

Martin took a sip from his drink, knowing those points needed no response. They both knew it. He swallowed, and turned to the far better dressed of them.

“You could do something about it, couldn't you? Try to make some changes?”

“Who knows? I could try to strike up friendship, but how do I know they aren't in it for my money? I don't know how to form a relationship any further than a one-night stand. And as far as my career goes, really, I'm far too tired to take up flying at this point.”

Martin hummed a sympathetic note. There was nothing he could say to fix it, to help. He was just Martin Crieff, from an entirely different universe. The two stood in silence, each reflecting on their own paths they had taken. The noise of the crowd continued around them, oblivious to the inner musings of two men who should never have met, if only by the laws of the universe. A throng of people Captain Martin Crieff would never see again, and Martin Crieff the millionaire would hardly remember, that set the backdrop for their respective paradigm shifts.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came, and with it, the exchange of farewells between the Martin Crieff of that universe and the one of another. Neither of them knew how this had come about, nor how it was going to fix itself, simply that it was. They chose not to dwell on matters they wouldn't understand. Now facing each other, standing where they first met, Captain Martin Crieff smiled up at his counterpart.

“Good luck.”

“You too.”

A flash of light, and only one man was left standing on the pavement, staring at the empty space his double had been in a moment ago. He felt the weight of his wallet, his mobile, and the suit he was wearing. He closed his eyes, sighed, and reopened them. His twin had a point. He was terribly lonely, but he could try to change that, right? He turned on his heel, mobile sliding into hand, and the number of his assistant being dialed in an instant. A voice answered, asking what he needed, and Martin Crieff grinned.

“I need you to look someone up for me. No, just for curiosity's sake. What can you tell me about a man named Douglas Richardson?”

=

 

Captain Martin Crieff of MJN Air appeared in a flash of light, in the equivalent spot where he had left from the other universe. He then promptly fell over, dizzy from his trip through wherever he had gone to get back. He let out the breath he had been holding, just laying for a moment to regain his equilibrium. Of course, being back in his world, his luck kicked back in, and from above him came a very familiar voice.

“Something interesting on the pavement, captain? Do share with us lesser mortals, who may not be so informed.”

Martin rolled his eyes, before pushing himself onto his elbows, craning his head to meet the gaze of his thoroughly amused first officer.

“Hello Douglas.”

Martin spoke in a deadpan, eliciting a raised eyebrow.

“Sir flatters me with such an enthusiastic greeting.”

Martin snorted and pushed himself the rest of the way to his feet, pretending not to notice the way Douglas was staring. He brushed himself off, well aware of how strange he appeared. Still, Douglas being Douglas broke the silence first.

“Any particular reason you're out here, at night, on the ground?”

“...It's complicated.”

“Ah. Well then perhaps sir might wish to accompany me back to my flat? Forgive me for being blunt, but you look a right mess, and I believe your van is nowhere near.”

Martin blinked, surprised, and eyed his co-pilot, slightly wary. Still, Douglas was right, so he nodded, and followed the man.

=

Back in Douglas' flat, now cleaned up and nursing a cup of tea, Martin sat opposite the other man. Douglas was seated facing the ginger man, and clearly curious.

“If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing out there?”

“Just, um, contemplating my life, I suppose.”

“Oh? Stumble upon any epiphanies?”

Here, Martin couldn't help the small smile, which Douglas saw and sent him a questioning look.

“I had a few, actually. Quite a shift in perspective. Very refreshing.”

“Care to share?”

“Well one of them involved being considerably less miserable regarding my general lifestyle. And another one, well...”

Martin shifted forward, placing his cup down on the table in front of him, and smoothly closed the distance between him and the older man. Said man looked startled but not at all displeased. Martin continued.

“...well, I think I may need your help with this particular one.”

“Always happy to have someone owe you a favor.”

Douglas teased, in his usual way, a smirk playing on his lips, even as Martin leaned closer. Their bodies were now pressed against each other, Martin leaning up to push their foreheads together. Both their eyes closed, as the weight of the significance of the moment seemed to hit both of them simultaneously. A slow exhale from Martin, a heartbeat passed, and their lips met. Thoughts flew through Martin's mind. Of his van job, his financial situation, his home, his failed tests, everything he had found depressing about his life, and let the thoughts go. MJN, flying, being captain, and Douglas Douglas _Douglas_ entered instead, and he let those swirl into his mind and settle there.

Martin smiled into the kiss. In another life, he could have everything he needed to fulfill his basic desires and more. He would be extremely successful by society's standards. He would be living the dream, but the dream was someone else's now, and Martin couldn't be more satisfied. In fact, given thought, he found himself, quite simply, happy. For once, he was definitely the lucky one.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the meme, here: http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/4885.html?thread=7575317#cmt7575317


End file.
